callofjuarezfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Call of Juarez
Call of Juarez to rozbudowana strzelanka pierwszoosobowa (gra akcji/FPS), wydana w 2006 roku. Za developing odpowiada polska firma Techland.''' W wielu aspektach gra przypomina ona'' Gun.'' Przenosimy się w niebezpieczny i brutalny świat Dzikiego Zachodu, by uczestniczyć w przygodach dwóch grywalnych postaci: Billy’ego, młodego mężczyzny niesłusznie oskarżonego o popełnienie przestępstwa, oraz Ray’a, byłego rewolwerowca, obecnie pastora. '''Plik:266932812.jpg Fabuła Akcja gry została osadzona na terenie Teksasu i Meksyku, w 1884 roku. Billy "Świeca" wraca do rodzinnego miasteczka Hope. Młody mężczyzna uciekł z domu przed dwoma laty, nie mogąc już znieść niesprawiedliwego traktowania przez ojczyma - Thomasa, planował odnaleźć legendarny skarb Azteków. Zbliżając się do farmy, Billy usłyszał krzyk matki. Gdy dotarł na podwórze, okazuje się, że jego matka i ojczym zostali zamordowani. Chwilę później na farmę dociera pastor Ray McCall (starszy brat Thomasa), którego został zawiadomiony o rzekomej strzelaninie na farmie brata. Ray dostrzega Billy'ego, którego posądza o zabójstwo i zaczyna ścigać chłopaka. 'Rozgrywka' Istnieją cztery poziomy trudności, przy czym poziom bardzo trudny zostaje odblokowany po znalezieniu 30-tu sekretów. Gra oferuje szereg zróżnicowanych misji do przejścia. Gracz uczestniczy w pościgach konnych, strzelaninach na krótkim i średnim dystansie, wspina się i wysadza przeszkody na swej drodze. Każda z postaci posiada unikatowe cechy i umiejętności, zapewniając odmienny przebieg rozgrywki. Młodszy i sprawniejszy Billy z reguły nie toczy konfrontacji, wobec liczniejszego przeciwnika, preferując dyskretne skradanie się i walkę za pomocą łuku. Ray, jako doświadczony rewolwerowiec i strzelec, toczy bezpośrednia starcia z przeciwnikiem. Pastor nie porusza się tak zwinnie jak Billy, lecz jest znacznie silniejszy. Nie jest dopuszczone bezczeszczenie zwłok, atakowanie i zabijanie niewinnych ludzi oraz koni. Łamanie tej zasady powoduje przerwanie gry. Broń Warto wspomnieć o pokaźnym arsenale ówczesnych rewolwerów, na swej drodze gracz spotka również strzelby oraz Winchestery, a także dynamit, pojawią się też indiańskie tomahawki, oraz łuki. Każda postać może używać dwóch broni krótkich jednocześnie. Każda broń strzelecka może być zużyta w różnym stopniu. Stara i zardzewiała broń przegrzewa się i po oddaniu większej liczby strzałów eksploduje. Ikona broni zacznie migać na czerwono, ostrzegając, że wkrótce to nastąpi. Tryby walki Większość epizodów kończy finałowa walka z przywódcą przeciwnika, najczęściej będzie to klasyczny pojedynek rewolwerowy, w którym dwaj rewolwerowcy ustawiają się na pustym placu i sięgają po broń na umówiony sygnał. Po usłyszeniu gwizdka gracz musi jak najszybciej wydobyć broń, wycelować i oddać strzał, robiąc to szybciej niż przeciwnik. Rzadziej stosowaną metodą konfrontacji z bossami będzie walka na pięści. Inny tryb obejmuje standardową walkę z postacią, która jednak dysponuje większym zdrowiem niż przeciętny przeciwnik. Obie z grywalnych postaci mogą korzystać z unikalnego trybu koncentracji, który spowalnia czas, pozwalając Rayowi na prowadzenie ognia z rewolwerów, zaś Billemu na strzał z łuku. Konie są używane jako środek transportu w kilku epizodach, zarówno w jeździe wierzchem, jak też w roli zaprzęgu. Podczas jazdy konnej gracz może prowadzić ogień. Call of Juarez wykorzystuje Chrome Engine 3. Wspiera on wszystkie nowoczesne efekty wizualne (realistyczny dym, ogień, cieniowanie, oświetlenie, wsparcie technologii Shader Model 3.0, dynamiczne efekty atmosferyczne) oraz wiernie symuluje oddziaływania fizyczne. Gra jest ceniona za klimatyczną ścieżkę dźwiękową. Multiplayer Dla wielu graczy dostępne są cztery klasy i siedemnaście map. Tryby gry * Deathmatch - tradycyjny tryb, w którym każdy jest wrogiem. Gracz z największą liczbą zabójstw wygrywa mecz. * Deathmatch Drużynowy - j.w. z podziałem na dwie drużyny - szeryfów i bandytów. * Gorączka złota - wygrywa gracz, który zbierze najwięcej sztabek złota. * Rabunek - drużynowy tryb, w którym gracze wybierają jedną z drużyn. Celem szeryfów jest obrona torby z pieniędzmi, którą bandyci muszą zdobyć i dostarczyć do wyznaczonej strefy. Klasy * Strzelec * Rewolwerowiec * Górnik * Snajper Ciekawostki * Call of Juarez jest jedyną grą w serii, w której gracz może wykorzystać umiejętność szybkiego strzelania. * Gracz może podnieść więcej obiektów niż w jakiejkolwiek innej części serii. * Wydarzenia w grze trwają dwa tygodnie. * Jedyna gra z serii, której wydarzenia osadzono w Teksasie, jednak w Call of Juarez: The Cartel podczas bohaterowie odwiedzają Eagle Pass w Teksasie. Kategoria:Saga